


Skies Full of Stars

by DeviationoftheEndless



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coldplay, F/M, Harry Potter References, M/M, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Robert Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviationoftheEndless/pseuds/DeviationoftheEndless
Summary: A cutesy story about friendship I wrote for my friend Dori's birthday. She told me I should post it, but it is goofy and nostalgic and sentimental. Always Stucky.





	Skies Full of Stars

“Oh, stop being so whiny. I thought it was great.”  
“No, I loved it, I’m just annoyed that whatsername was totally only there in order to reinforce the obviously queer main character’s compulsory heterosexuality.”  
“Well at least they aren’t forcing him together with Hermione.”  
“They wouldn’t dare! They’re too beautiful and platonic.”  
Natasha grins at Steve and, grabbing his hand, says, “We’re beautiful and platonic.”  
He grins back at her and they proceed out of the theatre and down the street. Natasha’s watch beeps and she presses a button. “Widow here.” she says. She listens for a minute, then responds, “Got it. On our way.” She steers them in the direction of her car.  
“What was that about?” Steve asks.  
“If you would just wear a S.H.I.E.L.D. comlink, I wouldn’t have to repeat everything every time Hill calls us for a mission.”  
“I don’t like having voices in my head. It freaks me out.”  
Natasha sighs. “Whatever.” Avoiding the question and breaking out into a smirk, she says “Hey, you haven’t been to space yet, have you?”  
“Um, why?”  
“Our mission! This will be a treat.”  
•••••••••  
“A little warning would have been nice.” Steve throws his shield at an attacking crony. Due to the altered gravity of the moon, Steve misses, and his shield floats off to the side. Retrieving it, he corrects for gravity, then throws the shield again. This time he connects, dropping the A.I.M agent. He shoots a scowl at Natasha, embarrassed at missing the first time. Being busy defending against three attackers, she misses the pointed glance, though she gets the picture from his tone.  
“Sorry, it’s just way more fun when you get all grumpy like this.” She swings a kick at the nearest attacker, causing the shot from his hand-cannon to blast through his two compatriots large yellow A.I.M. helmets. Steve pauses momentarily to marvel at the impressive sight of Natasha’s combat prowess silhouetted by Earth rising over the horizon of the moon behind her.  
The wonder of his present situation caught up with him, allowing an A.I.M. agent to blindside him, punching squarely in his mask. The first of the three layers in his S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued spacesuit cracks, snapping his attention back to the task at hand. Steve quickly dispatches the A.I.M. agents surrounding him with a leg sweep and shield throw. “Would you mind telling me why Hill sent the two of us to the bleeding moon now? I imagine if it was just these A.I.M. agents, she would have sent a regular force of agents.”  
“Language, Steve.” Natasha winks at him, walking away from the crumpled pile of A.I.M. agents at her feet. “But you’re right. Apparently Hill’s contact in A.I.M. just let her know that there may possibly be a time machine under construction and nearing completion on the dark side of the moon. If this is true, it is likely that Superia is here and that the situation is highly sensitive. Thus, our presence was requested, as there wasn’t time for normal agents to perform recon and then let us know.”  
“What?! You mean we’re the only ones here?”  
“Calm down, Steve. The moment we met those A.I.M. agents, I signaled for Hill to bring backup. They should be here right around the time we finish. Then they can clean up.” She strides with confident purpose towards where Hill’s intel must indicate the time machine is.  
As they walk, a green glow begins to replace the warm glow of the moon. They alter their trajectory towards what is presumably the edge of a crater, from which the green light seems to be emanating most strongly. Gravity begins to increase the closer they get to the source, more closely resembling that of Earth. Turning to Natasha, Steve asks, “Natasha, correct me if I’m wrong, which is entirely possible since back in my day, we were nowhere near putting someone on the moon, but, isn’t the dark side of the moon supposed to be dark?”  
“No, the dark side of the moon is actually green. It’s like the opposite of Greenland,” she responds.  
“I actually can’t tell if you’re joking.”  
“That’s what makes it so fun, Ste—” Steve pulls Natasha to the ground, and a blast of green light flies over their heads. “I think Superia is here. Thanks.” Steve and Natasha creep on all fours to the lip of the crater and carefully peep over the side. They see a burst of green, then feel it smash into crater’s edge directly beneath them, sending a spray of rock into their faces. The ground gives way under them and they plummet downwards. Quickly, Natasha grasps Steve beneath the arms, gripping his shoulders while shooting a small grappling hook back towards the edge from which they fell. Natasha twists their bodies in order to use Steve’s shield to cushion the impact when they hit the ground. Natasha jumps up and fires three rounds at Superia, who is now visible standing on a tall platform in front of a rectangular device, presumably the time machine. Groaning, Steve stands up, slightly off balance. Natasha spins him around and grabs his shield, which she throws to the side of the time machine. She hits some glass cylinders which look narratively significant. Two of the three crack and the time machine begins to smoke. Superia shrieks and fires repeated green energy blasts at them, chaotically spraying moon dust and debris all around them. Enraged, she springs off of the platform and flies directly at Steve. He dodges, and she flies past, slamming into the edge of the crater behind him. Her momentum blasts her through the wall, and she is caught by the decreased gravity on the other side. Steve begins to chase after, but Natasha grabs his arm.  
“Steve! Aim your attacks at those cylinders. First priority is shutting this thing down.”  
“Got it. I should be able to parkour up-”  
“No, we don’t say that. Where did you even learn that word?”  
“What, parkour?”  
“Yes. Stop it.”  
“I think I read it in some fanfiction or something. What’s wrong with me parkouring? If I parkoured, what else would I call it?”  
“I don’t know, just refrain from referring to it.” Superia flies back above them, shooting some more poorly-aimed blasts of green. “I’ll take care of her and you go destroy the machine. Your shield is over there somewhere.” Steve runs towards the time machine while Natasha begins to shoot at Superia, who continues to fly around above her. Steve collects his shield and then uses it to shatter the third, undamaged cylinder. A large explosion blasts Steve away from the machine.  
Picking himself up, Steve moves to throw his shield at the other cylinders. As he hurdles over a large moon rock, Superia tackles him in midair, driving them both into the opposite wall of the crater. Steve twists around her and throws his shield powerfully back towards the machine. It lands just past it, lodging itself in the moon’s crust. Superia throws Steve to the ground. Placing her foot squarely on his throat, she cackles, “Soon the machine will be complete. Then there will be no stopping us! It was foolish of Maria to send you two to face my godly might. Something she will not live long to regr-” Superia is interrupted by a loud explosion from the time machine. “What?!” She screams. Using her distraction, Steve flips her to the ground, handcuffing her hands behind her back in one swift and sexy motion.  
“Good work Natasha!” He calls to her. She steps out from behind the now burning machine and smiles. “It’s about time for Hill to get here with her reinforcements, eh? Oh, can I have my shield back?” Natasha hands back the shield and the two take a seat on Superia’s back as they wait for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to arrive.  
•••••••••  
Natasha and Steve perch at the top of the crater surrounding the pillaged A.I.M. base, supervising as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents clean up and take Superia and her underlings into custody. As the last of the debris is cleared up, the agents pack up and leave, leaving the two of them alone on the moon. As the unnatural lights fade, the moon’s glow returns to its normal hue and the stars above them shine more vibrantly.  
“Hey,” Steve says. “It’s not green anymore.” Natasha smiles, then lies back to face upwards. Steve joins her in gazing at the stars. “Did you read any of that book I lent you?”  
She pulls a battered copy of New Hampshire from the pocket of her suit. “I read a few of the poems. How did you get your hands on this first edition anyway? It’s really beautiful.”  
“I bought it when I was a kid. I carried it around with me everywhere. Luckily, I had lent it to Peggy before that last mission in the war. She gave it back to me when I visited her the first time when I… got back. She had read the whole thing at least once a year. She knew most of them by heart. Her favorite was ‘Nothing Gold Can Stay.’ After I was lost, it always made her think of me more than any of the other poems. She said I was her ‘Golden Boy.’” He looks over at Natasha who holds eye contact with his now misty eyes. “Sorry. The stars make me nostalgic.”  
“It’s okay. I like hearing about you. You’re usually quieter about this sort of thing.” Looking back at the stars, hoping that Steve would say more, she asks, “Which poem is your favorite?”  
“Possibly ‘To Earthward.’”  
“I think I read that one, but I couldn’t figure out what it meant. Why do you like it?”  
“If I told you that, it would be spoiled. Knowing that it’s my favorite should give you a hint. You can figure it out yourself.” Natasha glares at him, then returns her attention to the sky. “Do you have a favorite yet?” Steve asks a few minutes later.  
“‘Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening.’” She pauses. “It reminds me of the only good parts of my childhood. The people in the Red Room sometimes shipped us out into the middle of the woods and we were tested by seeing how long we could survive. Most of the girls couldn’t wait for the test to end, but I wanted to stay out there in the snow as long as possible. It was the only time I could be alone and think for myself.”  
More silence. “I always like that one too. In a sad way though.”  
The two silently gaze off into the starry sky. Time slips by them tangibly, but they ignore it, simply enjoying the stars gleaming at them and their solidarity of aloneness. Steve leans his head on Natasha’s shoulder, beginning to drift off to a half-sleep state. Natasha waits a while longer, then says, “Shouldn’t you be getting home to Bucky?”  
“And I bet Sam has a big breakfast ready for you.” Steve groans, but sits up, a wide grin on his face. “I suppose I do have promises to keep.” He winks.  
Natasha smiles and says, “And approximately 238,900 miles to go before we sleep.”  
“And miles to go before I sleep.” Steve jumps to his feet and pulls Natasha to hers. They walk back towards their spacecraft silently across the starry landscape.


End file.
